Lessons In Love
by Adriannu255
Summary: ADOPTED WITH PERMISSION FROM AMAYA-LIN-LOVELESS! Rated M because of college humor and I am terribly paranoid! A modern-day Clopin/Belle story. Is the temptation too difficult for them to resist? And how does football player Gaston fit into this? Read inside for full summary.


Originally by: Amaya Loveless

Original Idea and Version by: FA: **Zaerith Vrinn **DAA: **AwesomebyAccident**

Credit for Original version and idea for this modernized pairing belongs to (_fan fiction account_) **Zaerith Vrinn **aka (_Deviant Art Account_) **AwesomebyAccident**

To those who wish to see the original idea and inspiration behind this fan fiction, please go to and read AwesomebyAccident's 'Theme 8 Modernized'. And read her other stories as well!

Adriannu255: Since Amaya-Lin-Loveless decided to discontinue this story, I asked if I could adopt it. She agreed and those I began thinking of ways to rewrite this and (hopefully) make it more awesome than it was. Since I am going to be writing this in my own style I will definitely be making a lot of changes to the first four chapters. The original Lessons In Love took place in Alabama, but as I have only been to Alabama maybe ten times in my life and don't know much about it, _my_ version will be set in good ol' Georgia! There are also many other changes I am making but those will be explained in the prologue. I just wanted people to know why I'm changing the setting's location now. Well, please enjoy!

Thanks to Amaya-Lin-Loveless for letting me adopt this story! You are wonderful!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. I don't even own the original ideas for this story!

* * *

Lessons In Love

Prologue

Georgia; year 2012

Belle is an intelligent, 20-year-old woman with a love for reading all kinds of books and learning all that she can. Though she doesn't care much about appearances, she is considered by all to be a gorgeous woman without trying to be. She is currently a sophomore college student at the city's local university. Belle and her father, Maurice, moved to this city when Belle was a senior in high school, and as a result she does not have many friends to spend time with. Because of this, Belle isolated herself and become very withdrawn around her peers. The only ones who she speaks to are fellow students Adam, a senior who has crush on her, and Fifi, a sophomore who Belle met in her first semester in college when she needed help in her Calculus class. Though many men ask Belle out, some even _proposing_, Belle does not care for them and only focuses on keeping her grades up and occasionally spending her free time with Adam and Fifi.

Clopin Trouillefou is a new English Composition professor at the university that Belle attends. He is a very handsome, 35-year-old man who is surprisingly still single even though most women shower him with attention that he tries to avoid at all costs. The only woman he spends much time with is his younger sister Esmeralda, who recently married her high school sweetheart, Phoebus. He has been working on this campus for only three years now and enjoys his job and tries to keep his classes as fun as they can be, without making them ridiculous. As such, he does not let his problem with women get in the way of doing his job in teaching his students.

Both Belle and Clopin are people who like their lives to have as few complications as possible. They prefer to not make their lives any more difficult by adding in the complication of a boyfriend/girlfriend into the mix. Despite this, they have always felt that they are going through life missing something important. But what will happen when their lives cross and they discover that 'something important' in each other? Will they be able to resist? Or is the temptation of a forbidden romance too exciting for them to pass up? And what does the great, senior football player Gaston, one of Belle's 'admirers,' have to do with all of this…?

* * *

Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this, and I pray that all of those of you who read the original Lessons In Love like the changes I made. If you wish to know why I made certain changes, let me know and I will be happy to explain! Please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but I _do not_ tolerate flames!


End file.
